


“Where are my flowers?”

by Demeter_P



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demeter_P/pseuds/Demeter_P
Summary: Arthur Pendragon está enamorado de Merlin, pero todavía no quiere admitirlo. A pesar de eso, actúa poco discreto cuando se decepciona al no recibir cierto regalo de su sirviente.





	“Where are my flowers?”

Merlin desapareció aquella cálida mañana, seguramente por haber estado bebiendo en la taverna. Arthur se había visto obligado a solicitar otro sirviente, uno aburrido y que no respondía a sus órdenes sarcásticamente, pero que consideraba eficiente porque en verdad lo era. Y el príncipe se encontró extrañando la familiaridad que compartía con el escurridizo azabache de ojos azules, que de alguna manera se las arreglaba siempre para ser imprescindible, incluso si muchos otros podían ocupar su lugar. Porque aquello era una gran mentira y nadie poseía la capacidad suficiente para remplazarle.

Cuando le observó llegar en la tarde, con su particular sonrisa radiante, tan pura que opacaba cuanto le rodeaba, y su pelo alborotado, de una manera que le hacía lucir adorable, quiso confesarle que le había extrañado, hasta si su ausencia solo se había prolongado unas horas. Mejor dicho, tuvo el impulso de hacerlo. Se detuvo, no obstante, a medio camino y cambió sus palabras por unas más acordes a lo que debía sentir, y no a lo que sentía:

—¿Dónde has estado? No recuerdo haberte dado el día libre. 

—No, sois demasiado egoísta para eso —respondió Merlin ante su acusación, como era costumbre, siendo grosero, aunque era obvio que no habitaba despecho en su voz—. Gaius me mandó a por unas hierbas, cumplí su encargo. 

—¿Tanto tiempo te ha llevado recolectar unas simples hierbas? Sinceramente, a veces todavía me sorprende tu ineptitud. 

—Y a mi vuestra idiotez, cosas de la vida —Rodó los ojos, dando unos pasos al frente—. Bueno... Terminé temprano, pero cuando vi con detenimiento las flores de la pradera me di cuenta de que eran muy bellas. Recogí algunas y me distraje más de lo esperado. —No se suponía que una declaración así fuera pronunciada con tanta ligereza, leve vergüenza y cero pavor. Estaba hablando con Arthur, la persona que antes de su llegada jamás habría permitido ser desafiada. Sin embargo, Merlin no temía, desde un principio nunca temió, y aunque el rubio fingió desagrado por ello realmente lo prefería de tal forma. 

—Bien, ¿pues dónde están mis flores? 

—¿Vuestras flores...? 

—Claro. 

—Señor, ya les he dado a Gwen y a Morgana las únicas que tenía. 

—Oh... Bueno, no es como si me importara, puedo chasquear los dedos y obtener un enorme ramo. —El problema era que sí importaba, porque prefería unas mal talladas margaritas recogidas por su sirviente a un jardín entero. ¿Cómo mencionarlo sin dar a entender lo obvio? 

—Por supuesto, Sire.

—Aunque en la próxima ocasión deberías traerme al menos un hierbajo, para que compruebe tu cuartada.

—Gaius os la confirmará, no hay necesidad de que traiga pruebas. —Por su tono burlón, Arthur sabía que Merlin estaba jugando. 

—Soy el futuro rey de Camelot, deberías mostrarme más respeto y ofrecerme mil rosas. —Decidió utilizar su posición, como era recurrente, para finalizar la conversación ganándola y garantizándose lo que en su interior anhelaba.

Contrariamente a lo habitual, no funcionó.

—Arthur, ¿acaso deseáis que os cortege? Vuestra arrogancia alcanza niveles insospechados. —Una risa acompañó la oración, y ocultó las ansias de una respuesta positiva. 

—Cállate. 

Continuaron discutiendo sobre diferentes asuntos. En la noche, el rubio supuso que sus intentos discretos de conseguir un presente de su sirviente habían quedado en la nada. Sorprendentemente, a la mañana siguiente, halla unos tulipanes rojizos encima de su mesa de madera, con una nota enredada en uno de los tallos:

“No son rosas, pero espero que entiendas su significado ;)”

**Author's Note:**

> DATO IMPORTANTE: los tulipanes rojos simbolizan el amor perfecto, eterno, el fuego y la pasión. Puedes elegirlos para comienzos de una relación; para declarar amor sincero y para expresar el compromiso de pareja.
> 
> Llevo meses con un bloqueo muy malo, por lo que me cuesta bastante darle el visto bueno a mis trabajos, y sobretodo llevarlos a cabo. 
> 
> Pensé que sería adecuado subir un oneshot, aunque al final decidí no precipitarme y creé este pequeño drabble, para adaptarme a la plataforma (ao3). 
> 
> Espero que no haya muchas faltas, ya que apenas he tenido tiempo para revisarlas, y que sea de vuestro agrado.


End file.
